


Flight Home

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: For you, he'd bear the cold winds and the crowded lobby of an airport.





	Flight Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Sometimes, the constant onslaught of the bone-chilling wind was a bit too much for him. He could feel his entire frame trembled ever so slightly as the frosty air passed him. His nose burrowed deeper into the scarf that’s wrapped around his neck, but he’s thankful for once that your persistence paid off. The warmth reminded him of you, and it helped that the lingering fragrance was reminiscence of your subtle perfume.

 

He huffed slightly before picking up his pace. He already felt bad for making you wait, but he definitely didn’t want you to wait any longer than he already had. Practice had ran later than expected due to the last minute meeting that the coach wanted. But he knew you were waiting. He knew you were still there.

 

The doors slid open, and the sudden heat from the people-filled lobby threw him off momentarily before he finally found himself reading through the signs quickly.

 

 _LAX - NRT. LAX - NRT._ His eyes scanned across the room until he found himself racing towards a smaller figure. He couldn’t mistaken it, not when he’s held you close to him for all these years. He finds himself pulling down the scarf, and as he watches your head turn side to side, his voice betrayed the need to be by your side again as he calls out your name.

 

The moment your head swiveled around to find him, he felt his heart skip a beat at the brilliant smile that takes over your entire visage. It’s bright and radiant, and he can’t believe that you’re actually within reach.

 

“Kei!” You excitedly grabbed your stuff as you weaved your way through the crowd to meet him halfway. You weren’t expecting too much from your rather snarky blonde, but when he scooped you into his arms; you were perfectly fine with this. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close.

 

You could hear the rapid heartbeat that lulled you to sleep whenever he held you close. You could finally feel him against you. It was different, vastly different from the video calls the two of you had. You couldn’t help but feel your entire being swell with warmth as you gently placed your hands on his cheeks. He pulled away just slightly, and a small chuckle escaped your lips as you see the disbelief mirrored in the liquid gold of his orbs.

 

“I’m home,” you gently whispered. Your thumb gently caressed his cheeks and he sighed before a small smile made itself present on his features. He gently rested his forehead against yours before slowly leaning forward. His breath fanning over your lips as he gently brushes his against yours.

 

“Welcome home for the holidays, [F/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on whether or not I should do a themed 25 days of christmas thing, but nah, I'm just gonna write a random christmas/holiday related fic each day until Christmas. (:


End file.
